Miscalculation
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - Fin alternative d'Avengers : Age of Ultron. Durant ces quelques secondes entre la vie et la mort, Pietro prend une décision qui sauve la vie de trois personnes – un petit garçon innocent, un homme qui mérite de rentrer à la maison et la seule personne qu'il a quitté par amour. Durant ces quelques secondes, Pietro Maximoff apprend ce que veut dire être un Avenger.


**Titre** : Miscalculation

 **Auteur** : SkylarkOfTheMoon

 **Résumé** : Fin alternative d'Avengers : Age of Ultron. Durant ces quelques secondes entre la vie et la mort, Pietro prend une décision qui sauve la vie de trois personnes – un petit garçon innocent, un homme qui mérite de rentrer à la maison et la seule personne qu'il a quitté par amour. Durant ces quelques secondes, Pietro Maximoff apprend ce que veut dire être un Avenger.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de SkylarkOfTheMoon. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de me lancer dans la traduction de cette fiction (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur bien sûr). Étant une fan inconditionnelle des Marvel, j'ai été un peu deçue de voir qu'il y avait peu de fic sur Pietro Maximoff dans notre langue alors je me suis dit que nous, pauvres français, avions le droit d'en avoir aussi ! Donc, je vous propose cette traduction sur un OneShot qui m'a pris au cœur ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour ceux qui sont un peu bilingue et qui voient des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Voilà, voilà :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Miscalculation** :

Aurait-il bougé une seconde trop tard que Pietro aurait été transpercé par de multiples balles.

Heureusement, il _n'a pas_ bougé une seconde trop tard. Il était assez en avance pour sauver Clint Barton et l'enfant de la grêle de balles venant en sens inverse, cependant, il était assez en retard pour qu'une balle pénètre sa jambe droite.

« Merde ! » Jura Pietro en tombant la tête la première. Sa vision devint flou un moment après l'impact de sa tête avec le sol. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, il resta allongé quelques instants, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Toute l'énergie qu'il avait eu pour courir ces dernières heures l'avait quitté, et son corps lui faisait mal, _partout_. Il avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Pietro ! » La voix de Wanda grésilla dans l'oreillette que leur avait fournit Stark plus tôt. C'est la voix de sa sœur qui, finalement, donna à Pietro un sursaut d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout était si brillant. « Pietro, est-ce que ça va ?! »

« Je vais … bien … » Réussit-il à répondre. « Wanda, tu dois partir d'ici maintenant. Les transporteurs, ils … » Il grimaça quand une nouvelle vague de douleur le frappa. « … ils s'en vont. »

« Je ne peux pas partir. Le cœur, je dois le protéger. Je suis une Ave- » La voix de Wanda coupa et des interférences résonnèrent dans son oreille.

« Wanda ? Wanda ?! » Toute la fatigue que Pietro ressentait était surmontée par un instinct plus fort de sauver sa sœur. Il lutta pour se remettre debout, serrant les dents à travers la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sa jambe droite pulsa sous la douleur et sa tête palpita, mais il les ignora et se prépara à courir.

Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, une main atterrit sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Barton debout à côté de lui, une main enroulée autour de l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il est temps de partir. »

« Trouver ma sœur. » Il sautait sur place, nerveux. Il avait besoin de courir. Il avait besoin de se rendre près de Wanda. « Elle est toujours là-bas, gardant le cœur. » Ses yeux se baissèrent, sur le garçon terrifié qui était accroché à l'archer. Le garçon rappelait à Pietro lui quelques années plus tôt quand il avait été terrifié pour lui et pour sa sœur, attendant des secours qui n'arriveraient jamais.

Maintenant, alors qu'il contemplait le garçon qui regardait derrière lui avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et de gratitude, il ne pouvait stopper la fierté qui déferlait en lui. Rien ne changerait jamais ce qui s'était passé à l'appartement il y a des années, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, Pietro pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour s'assurer qu'aucun enfant n'aurait à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ça, décida Pietro, c'était ce que ça voulait dire être un Avenger.

« Tout le monde est là ? » Appela la voix de Captain, le sortant de son monologue intérieur. _Damn_. C'était dramatique, même pour Pietro. Stark l'avait plus influencé qu'il ne le pensait.

« Captain, je dois y retourner. Ma sœur- »

« Alors vas-y maintenant. » L'interrompt Clint. « Va trouver Wanda et revenez au transporteur. Personne ne doit être laisser pour compte ou- »

« Ou oublié. Ouai, ouai, c'est ce que tu dis, vieillard*. » Pietro lui serra l'épaule de la main.

Clint eut un petit sourire et le poussa légèrement. « Au fait, gamin. Merci pour … tu sais. »

Pietro lui lança un sourire au coin avant de disparaître dans un éclair d'argent.

« _Argent, hein ? Quicksilver, ça sonne bien. »_ Clint se fit une note mentale du nom au cas où Pietro déciderait de rejoindre les Avengers. Tout de suite, il avait un enfant à ramener à sa mère.

* * *

Wanda avait ressenti une douleur éclatante dans la jambe droite.

 _Pietro_ , a été sa première pensée. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient toujours été en mesure de sentir quand l'autre était blessé. La douleur de sa jambe est aussitôt suivi par une autre plus lancinante dans sa tête.

« Pietro ! » Cria-t-elle dans l'oreillette. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pendant quelques terrifiantes secondes elle pensa qu'il ne répondrait jamais, mais sa voix arriva, sonnant faiblement, et lui assura qu'il allait bien. Elle s'effondra presque de soulagement. Quand Pietro lui dit de revenir aux transporteurs, sa tête se tourna vers le cœur juste à temps pour envoyer un sort aux robots venus trop près. Bien qu'elle voulait être aux côtés de son frère, elle avait un travail à tenir maintenant.

Son attention focalisée sur le cœur, elle ne remarqua pas le robot se faufilant derrière elle.

Wanda sentit le métal brûlant sur son dos et elle hurla, essayant de se débarrasser du robot. Elle l'attrapa par la tête avec chaque main et concentra ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en morceaux de métal dans son dos. L'impact la fit tomber sur le sol et elle regarda les forces ennemies avancer vers le cœur. Elle leva les mains pour envoyer un sort, mais rien n'arriva. Son énergie était complètement épuisée. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder avec peur les robots qui approchaient du cœur.

C'était comme l'appartement, à nouveau, seulement cette fois le cœur était la bombe et Pietro n'était pas là pour tenir sa main fermement et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Une fois que les robots toucheraient le cœur, tout serait fini.

Avant que cela ne puisse arriver, un éclair d'argent siffla devant les robots et soudainement ils n'étaient plus rien mais déchirés, membres de métal. Le cœur restait intact.

Un moment Wanda était couché sur le sol, et le moment d'après elle était soulevée, regardant le paysage s'envoler rapidement dans le brouillard.

« Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, hein sœurette ? »

Wanda ne savait pas si elle devait rire, pleurer, ou bien un mélange des deux. Elle opta pour un petit sourire. « Tu cites l'Agent Barton, je vois. Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

Pietro haussa les épaules. « Il n'est pas si mauvais. Et pour mémoire, j'ai dit cette phrase le premier donc techniquement il m'a copié. »

« Hey, les Jumeaux Terribles. Vous pourriez peut-être vous dépêcher. Le bateau est prêt à appareiller. » Dit la voix de Stark.

Pietro tourna à l'angle et vit le dernier transporteur. Il pouvait voir l'Agent Barton et Captain America attendant sur son bord. Quand ils virent les jumeaux approchaient, ils commencèrent à faire d'énormes gestes que Pietro ne comprit pas, mais Wanda fut capable de les déchiffrer.

« Le transporteur part ! »

En effet. Le dispositif de transport commençait à s'élever dans les airs. Pietro se pressa d'aller plus vite afin qu'ils puissent y arriver, mais la douleur dans sa jambe devint insupportable et elle le ralentit. Clint paniquait sur le transporteur et Pietro pouvait l'entendre crier « _Plus vite, gamin ! Plus vite !_ »

Même si il pouvait l'atteindre à temps, le transporteur était trop haut dans les air pour sauter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la route menant au bord de la cité flottante. Les dommages causés plus tôt l'avait tourné vers le haut comme une rampe de skateboard.

Pietro eut une brillante, sûrement folle, idée.

« Attendez ! » Hurla-t-il. Wanda s'accrocha à son épaule fermement et se prépara.

Pietro courut. Il courut bien que ses jambes puissent lâcher à tout moment, bien que sa blessure par balle laissa une traînée de sang derrière lui, bien que son idée puisse les condamner Wanda et lui, parce que après le jour qu'il venait juste de vivre tout lui semblait possible désormais. Même défier les lois de la physique.

Il courut sur la rampe et sauta.

L'air était frais sur son visage et Pietro apprécia momentanément la vue de la Sokovie sous lui. Donc, voilà pourquoi tant de gens rêvaient de pouvoir voler.

Sa main se tendit vers le bord du transporteur mais ne le toucha à peine. La panique le saisit. Après sa folie, son plan voué à l'échec qu'il avait tenté, il ne pouvait toujours pas atteindre le transporteur.

Avant que les jumeaux puissent être tirés par la gravité, la main de Clint s'élança et attrapa celle de Pietro. Le poids était trop lourd pour l'archer et il tomba en avant. Heureusement, Steve était là et il attrapa sa jambe avant qu'il ne passe par dessus bord. Steve profita d'une chaise à proximité pour s'accrocher et commença à tirer. Pietro remerciait celui qui était responsable de la force surhumaine du Captain.

Et juste quand Pietro pensa que tout irai bien à partir de maintenant, le sort décida d'être cruel avec lui.

Wanda commença à glisse de son emprise. « Pietro ! » Hurla-t-elle. Pietro tâtonna et atteignit sa main. Sa paume était en sueur et lisse avec la saleté et le sang, et il se blâma pour ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Les doigts de Wanda se desserrèrent et elle tomba.

Pietro voulait sauter, si sa sœur tombait, il tomberait avec elle. Il essaya de tirer son bras loin de celui de Clint mais l'archer ne lâcha pas. En fait, il le tint serré contre lui comme s'il savait ce que le jeune homme était sur le point de faire.

Avec un dernier grognement d'effort, Steve tira chacun d'eux sur le transporteur. Quand il vit Pietro seul, l'inquiétude domina immédiatement ses traits.

« Pietro … » Dit-il faiblement.

Pietro se recroquevilla sur le sol et laisses ses émotions le consumer de douleur, de rage, de chagrin, de dégoût de soi. Tout cela enroulé autour, à l'intérieur, de lui dans une sombre tempête.

« Pietro … » Essaya-t-il encore.

Pietro n'entendait pas leur voix, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa propre voix qui criait à l'intérieur de lui. La seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre lui avait été prise.

« Pietro … »

 _Non, non, non, laissez-moi seul, taisez-vous, taisez-vous, taisez-vous-_

« Bordel de merde, gamin ! Lèves les yeux ! »

La voix de Clint le sortit de sa rêverie et il leva les yeux sur la meilleure chose qu'il ait vu depuis la Sokovie dans les airs il y a juste un moment.

Vision oscillait dans les airs, sa cape flottant dramatiquement dans le vent. Dans ses bras, il portait Wanda qui donna à Pietro un sourire tremblant.

« Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir _celle-là_ , mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle effrontément.

Pietro pouvait pratiquement sentir le sourire de Barton derrière lui, mais pour l'instant il se laissa céder à la fatigue et s'endormit, ici, là et maintenant. Il entendit Barton rire en disant '' _Je ne le porte pas_ '' et le son de Wanda s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et l'autre joindre la sienne. Elle lui murmura doucement dans leur langue maternelle.

« _Nous l'avons fait, mon frère. Maintenant tu peux arrêter de courir, maintenant tu peux te reposer. Je serais toujours là que tu te réveilleras._ »

Pietro a tenu cette promesse avant de s'endormir.

Et ainsi, Pietro Maximoff passa sa première journée en tant que Avenger avec une balle dans la jambe, formant une étrange amitié naissante avec un archer, et sauvant le monde avec sa sœur à ses côtés.

Pas une mauvaise façon de commencer.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
